Big Brother Alejandro
by ilovegreen12
Summary: Marta has been dealing with a lot of crap from Alejandro her whole life and she wanted a break.She had no evil in her heart, but did bottle all her emotions she went though in her life when Alejandro tormented her, stealing her designs caused her to snap.


**Creepypasta  
>Big Brother Alejandro<strong>

Disclaimer: This NOT my story, this was created by my firend Carmen on deviantart. Im posting this in here for her because she doesnt remember her fanfiction password. Enjoy and review 3

* * *

><p>Hello visitor. Please don't worry, I am perfectly harmless, let me tell you a story. But first, do you have a big brother? The story I'm about to tell is about a girl and her older brother, it starts about a few years ago...<p>

There was a girl named Marta, a college freshman who dreamt of being a fashion designer. She made her own clothes and designed her own costumes for Halloween. She had an eye for color and a taste for fabrics, any outfit she made was gorgeous. She felt like a shining star, but there was someone else. Her older brother Alejandro, he was an honor roll student, starred on a reality show, and was favorited by their mother. Alejandro even got away with anything and everything he did, and Marta was the one always getting the blame. Even when he broke their parents wedding photo with one of his own items, Marta was blamed. Marta wasn't the jealous type, but she wanted some attention of her own, and she hoped no one would think less of her. She hoped her fashion career will be her ticket to a new life, and she knew with her talent, nothing could go wrong.

One day, Marta designed a whole new clothes line. She called it 'Winter Gothic' She worked ever so hard on the design, endless hours on the fabric, nights without sleep on the pattern and color until Winter Gothic was finished "I finally did it!" she said to her friend Sally "After so long, I've made the design to launch my fashion career!" Both girls were happy for Marta, Sally said these designs could make any one famous in the fashion world. Marta put her deigns on a rack, put them away, and headed to Sally's house for a sleep over. As she slept she dreamt of being the next famous fashion designer ever, everyone loving and buying her clothes, she fell asleep with a smile. It was the happiest moment of her life.

But the next morning, Marta returned home and found out her clothes line was gone! She searched the entire house inside and out, but Winter Gothic was nowhere to be found. After three weeks, Marta had given up her search, and decided to try and unwind. But when she turned a TV on, she saw her Winter Gothic line! Being claimed that they were made by Courtney Brown! Alejandro's current girlfriend was on a live broadcast with Marta's clothes line, saying it belonged to her! "How did this happen!" Marta had no idea how she got her hands on Winter Gothic, "I was given the insparation for this amazing design with the help of Alejandro!" Marta's heart dropped with her jaw 'Alejandro!' she said in her mind. "Well, look at that. Courtney's design is quite popular don't you think?" Alejandro walked up from behind his sister, on his face was the smile of a weasel. "You gave her my clothing line! Winter Gothic was my idea!" Marta barked "Yes but, you're not that famous. You're not even a college senior yet!" he said with a smirk "I don't care even if I dropped out! You stole my design and gave it to your prostitute!" Alejandro stod up and told her " Marta, don't use such language like that. Just know this: Big Brother Knows Best!" He chuckled evilly and left the room. Later that day, Marta went to her mother and told what Alejandro did, but she did not belive Marta. Instead, her mother took the side of Alejandro and Courtney. "Please, don't be jealous Marta." Alejandro smiled evilly and left the room

Now, Marta wasn't a bad person, she wasn't like her brother, but she worked ever so hard on Winter Gothic. And when Alejandro gave the designs to Courtney and said it was hers, he had no idea what he just did. Something snapped in her that night... Marta's anger reached past the boiling point as her heart overflowed with anger, sorrow and pure hate. She was outraged, she took a lot of things from Alejandro all her life, but this pushed her over the edge. Marta was shifting from her former self, Sally saw a drastic change in her best friend and tried to reason with her, but the bitterness and anger inside her had driven her to the last thing she'd ever thought she would do to a family member.

Once everyone was asleep, Marta woke up and walked from her room to Alejandro's bedroom down the hall. Silently opening the door, she slid in and walked up to the bed. Marta watched as her older brother slept soundly beneath his covers "Pleasent dream, big brother?" she said quietly "It will not last long..." She gently pulled the pillow from under his head and pressed it against his face. Suddenly awake, his arms lashed back and forth until he grabbed her arm, pulled the pillow up and looked at her. Due to a new moon night, with the only light coming from a streelight outside, Alejandro was able to catch a glimpse of her face. "Marta!" he said in confusion "What are you doing?" Without saying a word, she pulled a knife from behind her back and slit his throat. She covered his mouth, blocking a scream as blood started spilling from the cut, Alejandro then grabbed his throat, still trying to mutter a call. Then, Marta took the knife and cut him were she felt the pulse of his heart throught the knife. As his blood spilled through his cuts and his fingers, Marta rose the knife and drove it into his throat. With great force, she pulled the blade and it cut a line down to the top of his stomach. Marta pulled the knife from his body, she watched as his blood dripped from the silver blade and veins hung, dangled and fell onto the body. In seconds Alejandro was dead, Marta stood before the lifeless body and smiled, "Goodnight, big brother..." she left the room and walked into the bathroom. She washed the blood from her hands, she watched as the red liquid washed away from her skin and faded into the sink in a light, red swirl, down into the drain. She took a towel and wiped away the blood stains from the carpets and her clothes, Marta washed the knife and placed it in her brother's hands, heading back to her room she looked at Alejandro's door and smiled once more "Ding Dong, the bastard is dead." She went into her room and shut the door, she fell asleep with a smile once more.

The next day, the mother cried as she and the rest of the family walked in on Alejandro's dead body. All they could find was a note, claiming that Alejandro commited suicide. Courtney heard and was devastated, Marta used false tears to pose innocent, no one suspected it was her. At the funeral, as the guest mourned over the loss of Alejandro, Marta thought of what she did. She did not care, the darkness had taken over her heart. She quietly muttered to herself: _Ano hi koto amuto ima mo tsurai wa. Demo yume no naka de wa kokoro yasuragu kannashii koto wo wasurerareru wa..._ She peered over and glanced at Courtney, she cried with one hand wiping her eyes and another over her stomach. _Jigoku ni hibike, watashi no rarabai..._After the funeral, Marta went a long time without anyone knowing what she did, but then something started happening. At night when she tried to sleep peacfully, her dreams were interupted by the voice of her brother. At first she thought it was nothing, but Courtney would always come to her asking about Alejandro's death, afterwards his voice became realistic. Marta tried to shake it off, but it became worse. Then the day came when she admitted what she did to Sally, she hoped for praise from her best friend, but on Sally's face was a sight of horror.

Sally told Marta she was above Alejandro's actions and tactics, but murder was the last thing Marta would ever do. Marta protested, but her best friends words got to her. Sally took Marta to a mirror, saying that before, Sally saw Marta as better than her brother. But now all she sees is an Alejandro clone. It was then Marta realised what she's done, her emotions got the best of her, she let darkness consume her heart, her mind was twisted and she became what she'd never be: she took another look in the mirror, she did not see her face. Instead, she saw the evil smiling face of Alejandro staring back. Marta screamed and ran home, feeling guilt for what she did. She had no idea what to next, she was being torn apart by confusion. "I killed someone of my own blood, I know I never was at peace with him, but I'd never go far as with murder!" Marta had a choice: Admit to her actions and recive her punishment or keep it secret and live with the deed for the rest of her life. Marta grabbed a rosery and prayed for forgiveness and a choice, tears rolled down her face and she begged for an answer. "Dear God, I know what I've done was horrible. But I need you to forgive me and give me an answer!" She begged on her knees with rosery in hand "Please forgive me for the murder of my own brother, and please give me a sign!" Marta's prayers were interupted by sounds coming from outside her door. Marta froze, had someone heard her? She opened her door, no one was there. She checked the rooms, no one was there. She looked downstairs and outside her house, no one was there.

Where ever she would check, a feeling of fear struck her heart, mixing with guilt which started to build. Going upstairs once more, she glanced into Alejandro's bedroom. It was the same as it was the day his body was carried out. Memories from that night took over her brain. She remebered everything from that night: Alejandro's face when he pulled the pillow off, his blood oozing from his throat, she cold feeling of the metal knife she used to murder him, and the thick, smell of her brothers blood as he died infront of her. Marta turned around and exited the room, she had no idea what to do next; if she admits her actions, she'll be thrown in juveniel hall. If not, she gets away with murder! "What have I done?" She asked herself "I killed him..." Marta looked at her dresser, she saw a photo of herself and Alejandro. Taking the photo, she gazed at the image of her brother, she dropped the photo and cried to herself. "Marta?" a voice said. Her door opened and stading in the way was Courtney "Are you okay? I heard you crying." Marta wipped away her tears "How did you get in?" she asked "Alejandro left a key to his house with me before the incident" Still crying, Courtney walked over to Marta and tried to comfort her. Marta said "I guess... I still miss him..." Courtney hugged Marta "We all miss him. But its okay Marta. It's okay, it will all be over soon..." She looked up at Courtney wondering what she ment. Next thing she knew, Marta the felt a sharp pain in her back, she fell to the floor and shot her eyes at Courtney. "Courtney!" she called out, "Something happened!" "I know." Courtney rose her hand, revealing the knife Marta used on Alejandro.

Courtney kneeled down towards Marta and slit both her writsts "Why are you doing this!" Marta asked, clentching her writsts. Courtney developed an evil smile and answered "You don't know? I was in his closet the night you killed him, we were being physical when we heard someone coming. Alejandro told me to wait in the closet until it was clear" Marta's eyes widened at Courtney "I saw everything you did through the closet door, I saw you murder him." Marta wondered why Courtney didn't say anything "I decided to let the guilt get to you so you'd get your punishment, but nothing happened until I took matters into my own hands. Even though I'm with child" Marta gaspd with little breath at her words. "Now my baby will grow without a father, or an aunt..." Staring back at Marta, Courtney took the knife again and cut near Marta's throat "I know you don't like your brother, but what you did made you just like him." She held the knife closer to Marta as she begged for mercy "And now, you'll end up just like him." The last thing Marta saw was Courtney shoving the knife through her chest, at that moment Marta took her final breath.

* * *

><p>Marta was never a bad person, she was of kind heart and the opposite of her brother. It was just this: living with Alejandro acting the way he did got to her and her emotions drove her to the point of no return. She bottled her emotions and they overflowed, consuming her mind and heart, and making her become, her total opposite. Marta begged for forgivness and wanted an answer. Instead, she saw herself in Courtney when she ended her life. Everything that had happened could have been avoided if he was a better person, and she realising she was better than him. I'll admit I did do something to upset my own sister, and I wish I could go back and undo them all.<p>

...

You're wondering how I know this, how I knew the story. Well I don't know how to say this, so I'll say it straight foreward.

I am Alejandro Burromuerto.


End file.
